


Growth

by Nostalgicheart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgicheart/pseuds/Nostalgicheart
Summary: Takes place right after the season 2 finale. There are some questions that need answers. Harley and Ivy barely escape from the GCPD. Barbara confronts her dad about the raid. The rest of the crew are not out of the woods yet.Hi welcome to my first fic! I’m a bit rusty it’s been several years so bear with me. I will not be taking requests, maybe in the future.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. The First Time

**“I love** **you, Ive!”**

**”I love you too, Harls.”**

Just before they shared a loving kiss Ivy looked ahead. 

“Oh shit! Ok eyes on the road, I love you but Jesus!” Driving into the church then into Clayface, “Sorry Clayface!” Harley screamed that didn’t stop him from singing of course.

Then driving through the window. It felt like a dream come true! Harley and Ivy driving off into the sunset now as a couple with the cops hot on their tail. They remembered their first time escaping together.   
  


**Flashback**

_Harley was pulling her own heist for the first time since Joker kicked her out for the dozenth time, breaking into the Gotham museum showing off her gymnastic skills to avoid the laser alarms. It felt so new and relaxing for her. No boss but her own, no goons and making her own hours but her mind kept going back n forth. Was she doing this for herself or just to get noticed by Joker?_

_She knew better than anyone except Batman, Joker hates being shown off or being second rate supervillain. As she was cutting the glass case protecting the biggest diamond she ever laid eyes on, worth 3 million dollars no less and coincidentally the diamond’s name is Harlequin... *rrriiinngg*._

_“_ Are you fucking kidding me?! I didn’t even open the glass yet!” _She looked behind her and saw someone running toward the exit. Guess someone had the same idea if not a bit careless._ “The hell with it!” 

_Taking her pistol from her bag she uses the back end to break the case. She quickly grabs the diamond and does the same._

_  
_ _Ivy was so close but unfortunately the cops had already shown up._

”Shit! How did they get here so fast? I knew I should’ve done this before daylight savings day!”

 _Turning around to find cover she came face to face with a familiar yet not so familiar face._ “Harls?” _Before she could say another word, Harley grabbed her by the arm hiding behind the corner of the wall._

“Nice work butterfingers, why didn’t you just turn on the Bat signal while you were at it?” _Normally Ivy was the sarcastic one but coming from Harley was a bit of a gut punch._ “I wasn’t trying to get caught!” _Ivy snapped back._ “Could’ve fooled me.”

_Now she rememberers where she saw this beautiful red head before she was one of her first patients back when she was a psychiatrist at Arkham not to mention her reputation proceeds her._

_  
_“Hey Oakey, right? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

_Ugh why is it so difficult for people to remember her name?! Honestly, it’s not that hard!_

_Correcting her,_ “Ivy. It’s Poison Ivy!” ”Ok ok damn, sorry. I’ve never been good with names.” 

_Yeah and I thought we were friends. Harley forgetting her name hurt a bit but now was not the time to quarrel about the past._

_  
Flashlights waving back n forth broke their distraction. They tried hiding behind one of the dinosaur models but one cop spotted their movements.  
_

“Freeze!” _Oh shit!_ _They made their way into the Vikings exhibit! Dead end,_ “Any ideas?!” _Ivy asked mentally kicking her own ass for forgetting to bring one of her plants._

 _Harley looked around_ “Whatcha got in the box?”

_Ivy almost forgot why she was here. She heard rumors a new kind of natural toxin that was to be presented to the government but she wasn’t about to let them get their greedy hands on it._

_“_ Plant toxins from the museum lab.” _She got an idea_ “Good enough” _Harley pulled out her pistol, taking one of the bottles attaching it to the barrel and aimed it at the guards_ “Heads up!” * _blast*_

_Why would you warn em if we’re trying to escape?! Ivy, practically screaming at her but also jealous that she didn’t think of that idea earlier. With the cops suffocating from the toxic smoke now was the perfect time! Nodding at each other, Harley and Ivy make their way out of the museum._

_  
_“Get in the car!” _Harley looked around confused_ “What car?” _Ivy lifted up a leaf looking tarp revealing a pink getaway car._ “Oh that car.” 

_Harley read the license plate “ROSEBUD” really? My god, why don’t you have a fucking bumper sticker that says Tree Hugger instead?! Oh just wait till she sees Ivy’s pajama shirt._

_  
Ivy starts up the car and drive off just before a GCPD car slams into them causing it to swerve into a tree. Seeing no one following them, with big smiles on their faces they high five each other! Both,_ “YES!!” _Harley rests arms behind her head and Ivy continues driving. This night has been a hell of an experience for both of em._

_  
Harley’s thoughts, “What a rush! I’ve never felt anything quite like this with Mista J but with just me n Ivy it felt way more exciting!”  
  
Ivy’s thoughts, “Wow me n Harley reunited and it actually feels good. Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful partnership!”   
  
_

**End of flashback**

Harley spots an off road shortcut that leads straight into the woods. “Perfect” They say at the same time. They lost most of the heat after driving several miles but Jim was a better driver than most. He did earn his wings after all in a short matter of time after escaping from Psycho and Riddler.

Harley kept driving while Ivy was waiting for the right moment. Gordon was catching up on their left, he pulled out his gun aiming at them but just before he could fire Ivy spotted a branch just hanging right above the left side of the road making slam in front of Jim’s car causing him to crash. 

Luckily the impact didn’t kill him but it did leave him cuts n bruises along with a broken neck and leg. They continued to drive just a bit further into the woods till they were practically lost. 


	2. Some Things Never Change

After driving a few more miles into the woods, Ivy looked behind them. 

  
“You don’t think that killed him, right? I mean I’m not saying we should go back and check on him but...” 

“No I’m sure he’s fine. I’ve done that so many times I made sure the branch only provided enough impact to stop him not kill him. I think we lost em all. We should hide out somewhere, there’s an abandoned botanical garden just a little further down.” Ivy suggested

“Exactly how many gardens do you own? We went through all that trouble with the lair realtor, which almost got us turned into extra crispy chicken. When we could’ve stayed at one of ur hideouts!” Harley argued. 

“It was bad enough you smashed up every one of my tv’s and coffee tables at the apartment. There was no way in hell I was gonna let you and the guys mess up what separates me from human civilization.” 

  
*sighs* “Fair enough, by the way I’m gonna be a little late on the payment for the last tv but don’t worry I’m so suing Wayne Enterprises for that Cancer ray gun.” 

What in God’s name were they thinking making something inhumane like that?! I mean what doesn’t give you cancer sure but that literally had cancer written on it! And they call us villains.   
Harley remembered the devastating look on Carl’s face, it’s the first time she actually felt bad for a robber even if she meant to kill him at first. She made a promise to give him half of the lawsuit money.   
  
  


They finally reached the garden just before it got dark. ‘Wow’ Harley thought. It was actually more beautiful and less ghoulish than most abandoned places. All the roots that spread across the greenhouse really stood out and when Ivy stepped into the field the flowers started to bloom.

“This place is beautiful Red. Do you stop by often, it doesn’t look abandoned at all.” 

“Yeah it’s one of my favorite places to be. Some of the flowers that grow here are very rare. It’s also where I make my most powerful toxins and wait...” Ivy looked at Harley with a confused yet stunned look. “Did you just call me ‘Red’?”   
  


Harley cheeks burned red as she looked away. She hasn’t called her that in a long time. She always loved Ivy’s red hair it was one of her favorite colors after all. She even came up with a little poem for it.   
  


_**Red...** _

_**Red is the color of broken things...** _

_**But it is the color of Desire as well.** _

_**Red is the color of Love.** _

_**Red is the color of Fear.** _

_**Red is the color of Rage.** _

_**And Red...** _

_**Red is the color of Her hair.** _

  
Harley would recite it to herself whenever she felt alone without Ivy. Especially all the times when Joker treated her badly. She guessed now that her and Ivy are together and more than friends it just slipped out.  
Ivy used to hate being called that at first but she warmed up to it. No one’s ever called her by a nickname before and the only time anyone ever called her by her real name was either a doctor or a huge bat. The way Harls used to also call her ‘Pammie’ was enough to make her blush most of the time.   
  


“Harls, you haven’t called me that in forever. To be honest I didn’t think you would ever call me that again. I mean ever since you broke up with that psychotic asshole you only ever called me Ivy or Ive.” Ivy said with a bit of sadness in her voice.   
  
  
Harley looked back at her “Some things never change. You know as well as I do I was a real mess after I realized Joker never loved me. I can never thank you enough for helping me but most of that time I felt like maybe I was never meant to be loved.”   
  


Before Ivy could argue “I know you love me and I love you and I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize it like everything else. It’s just my whole life I’ve been brushed aside. And just when I think like I’ve finally made it, I’m put into the one hit wonder file and never heard again.”

Ivy looked at her with an understanding face. “You were right Ive. For too long I’ve cared about nothing more than what others think of me, especially him. *sighs* I guess that’s just how life is. One big talent show or trial, you’re judged no matter what you do or say.” Harley looked down.

Ivy lifted Harley’s chin making her look at her and cupped her face. “I’ve heard enough of your sorries.”

Harley looked down again but Ivy made her look back up.   
  


“Babe, when we first met you didn’t judge me for what I am or what I do. It wasn’t just your job as a psychiatrist, sure you diagnosed me but you helped me because you wanted to. That’s what one of things I love most about you you dedicate yourself to helping those who matter so little or not at all. I maybe half plant half human but i dedicate myself to the little things that grow into something beautiful. I just wish Joker never got to you.”  
  
  


Harley smiled and placed her hand on Ivy’s. “I will never let him get anywhere near me or you again. I may have needed his help to find the The Queen of Fables book but I swear if I had any other option I would’ve taken it.”   
  


It still bewilders her that Joker is actually in a loving relationship with someone normal like Bethany but in some weird way she’s actually happy for them. No matter what though Harley will always have her guard up if he ever showed his clown face again.   
Ivy was still pissed that Harley brought his insane self back. Harley told her about her run in with him and all the events that occurred. If it was true that he was in love with Bethany then maybe it will keep him away from Harley, she hoped. 

“Ok enough about the past. Why don’t you show me what ur capable of now, you know.” Ivy said with a flirtatious smirk.   
  


Harley smirked back, “Oh so I did to you in Themyscira wasn’t enough experience for ya?”

”We were drunk although that was fucking crazy, you know. I can’t believe I’m saying this but please show me the crazier side of you, you know.”   
  


Harley pauses the moment.

“Ok can you please stop saying, “you know” at the end of your sentences. It’s so Beverly Hills. I lived out there for a time and everyone I ever talked to said “literally” in everything. It’s like literally talking to a... oh my god now I’m doing it.” Harley stopped her herself. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me it’s like literally my thing to... oh for fuck’s sake just tell me to shut up.” Harley stopped herself again.

Ivy didn’t hesitate ”Shut up. And kiss me already.”   
  


Harley looked up again and Ivy pulled her into a deep hard passionate kiss. Harley returned the kiss with more aggression. If her girlfriend wanted crazy then this was gonna be longest night of their lives.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know that poem was from the Harley Quinn comic Red, Black and White. 
> 
> I’m letting you know right now I’m not good with explicit dialogue so sorry there won’t be any sex scenes.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos and stay tuned.


End file.
